Lizyn
Lizyn is the official pairing of InsaneBlueberry (Liz) and [[User:Graceyn|Grace/'yn']]. They are best best best best friends. They love each other very much. They are holy similar and cyber-sisters <3 Moments: *Graceyn said she loves Liz so much she could explode. *Liz was Graceyn's first friend on the Truly Victorious forum. *They both called each other close friends. *Both have heard each other's voices on Tinychat. *They bonded after they found out they both loved country music. *Liz and Graceyn trolled together (along with Ciria). *Liz said Graceyn was beautiful. *Graceyn said Liz was pretty. *Graceyn said Liz's singing voice was excellent. *When Liz, Graceyn, and Ciria switched places, Graceyn called being Liz. *Liz called Graceyn her sister on Tinychat. *When Graceyn got mad at a user, Liz helped her through it. *Graceyn left a picture on Liz's talk page saying, "One day, I was smiling for no reason, then I realized I was thinking of you." *Both went fangirly over Taylor Swift. *Liz and Graceyn helped each other with real life problems. *Liz respects Graceyn's love for horses. *Both said that they loved The Duck Song. *Both called each other close friends. *Liz said Graceyn should make a tumblr. *Both have a thing they can't tell you about. *Liz knows Graceyn's real name. *Graceyn knows Liz's real name. *Liz knows Graceyn's age and one of the states she lives in. *They know a lot of personal things about each other. *On the TVF forum, Grace wanted Liz to hack her and write in her signature, "LIZ WAS HERE." Liz did that but she added some inappropriate things that should not be mentioned on here. Sorry. :( *Grace is always very concerned about Liz. *Grace got very worried after Liz got upset. *Liz is also concerned about Grace and has told her if she ever needs help to talk to her. *They both did something we can't tell you about. xD *They also did another thing that we can't tell you about either. Not as bad as the first one though. :P Trivia *Both ship Candre, Cade, and Tribbie. *Both died of Candre fangirly-ness. *Both love hanging out at the chatbox on the Truly Victorious forum. *This was Graceyn's first ship on the forum and on the wiki. *Both love country and classic country music. *Both love Taylor Swift a lot. *Both got the Taylor Swift concert DVD for Christmas. *They both have seen pictures of each other. *They called each other close friends. *They agree on pretty much everything. *They both love writing fanfiction. *Both equally dislike Cabbie. *Both always go fangirly over Candre. *Both of their Victorious OTPs is Candre. Official Place *Tinychat, because that is where they first chatted alone. Official Animal *Cats, because they both own/love cats. Official Music Genre *Country, because they both love country music. Official Song *My Old Friend by Tim McGraw, because they both love Tim McGraw, country music, and it shows the absolute truth about their friendship. Gallery of Amazingness lizyn1.png lizyn2.png Category:InsaneBlueberry Category:Graceyn Category:Canon Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Moments Category:Best Friends